The Chaos Hunter
by rgyxing
Summary: Percy Jackson had lost it all. In his most painful moments he decides to leave the Greeks once and for all, severing all ties with the Gods and becoming a normal human. He plans on ending his life, but an unknown entity prevents him from doing so. The mysterious figures offers him an irrefusable offer. To become a hunter, one who protects the innocent and hunts the wicked. OP Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my first fic. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. duh**

Perseus Jackson. Savior of Olympus. Slayer of Titans and Giants. One of the Seven of the Second Great Prophecy. Honored by both the Greeks and Romans as the greatest demigod of all time. Offered immortality, twice, and declined both times for the most humble of reasons. All of these titles and accomplishments meant nothing to the young man as he stared blankly down at the ground. The crashing of water all around him didn't distract him. Neither did the cliff only inches from where his feet were standing, leading to a plummet of 3000 feet. No person could survive a fall from where he was, and only a few of the most insane and brave people in the world would have the guts to even stand where he was.

Percy let out a sigh. The wind blew his long, unkempt hair, revealing his iconic sea green eyes which, in a previous life, inspired fear on the battlefield and hope in his allies at camp. _Camp,_ he thought bitterly. _I highly doubt anyone there remembers me anymore. Not after_ ** _him._** He sighed again and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. _It's not like it'll matter anymore. Soon enough I won't even be in this world anymore. At least I'll be able to see some of my dead friends. It'll be nice catching up with them._ He chuckled mirthlessly. _I wonder how they'll react when I tell them what happened._

If the legendary demigod decided to fall to his death right now, he'd be sorely disappointed. After all, the moment he hit the water, his son of Poseidon powers would immediately kick in, curing him of all injuries instantly. Percy knew this of course, so the only way to finally get away from his world was to relinquish his title as a demigod and become a normal human.

Now, doing so was ridiculously hard. If every demigod could do it, many would've done so immediately to live a normal life, not one where monsters from myths are a constant threat and gods could literally smite you for just mocking how they act. The only way to do so was to get the permission of one of 13 past or current Olympian gods, who would then give the recipient a long string of words to recite. Percy silently thanked Chaos (he no longer thanked the gods after what they had done to him) that the rule made it so he could ask a past Olympian, as the goddess of the hearth was the only one who truly understood his suffering. As he took out the crumpled piece of paper that contained the words he needed to finally be free of the mess that was the Greek parthenon, Percy couldn't help but to think back of what happened that fateful day, when he went to Hestia to ask to die.

 _A lone figure, dressed in black, approached the middle of the gargantuan room. Each step taken produced a loud, echoing noise that seemed like it could be heard from miles away. The room was empty, each one of the twelve massive thrones, way too big for any human to reasonably sit in them, were completely deserted. The only sign of life was the little hearth in the center of the room, barely giving off any light in it's weakened and fragile state, which was being tended by a young girl, no older than eight._

 _"I see you have come, Perseus Jackson." The black figure stopped a couple meters in front of the hearth, and kneeled down in a bow._

 _"Lady Hestia."_

 _"Please Perseus, just Hestia. I think we both know each other well enough to be on a first name basis."_

 _"You don't even have a last name Hestia, just a title." The mentioned goddess perked up, expecting to see some sort of mirth in the eyes of the former hero of Olympus, yet when she met his eyes, all she saw was pain and sorrow._

 _"Why are you here Perseus? Last I heard you were hiding, far away from any of our sights. Before you came here, no one knew your whereabouts, not even Artemis and her hunters." Hestia asked the demigod._

 _"That's because I hid."_

 _Hestia arched her eyebrow. "And how may I ask did you hide from the most elite of all trackers in the entire world?"_

 _Percy smiled, this time with a bit of humor. "I have my ways, and a magician never tells the audience his tricks."_

 _The eldest goddess rolled her eyes, but internally she felt joy. Joy that Percy wasn't just suffering, and that he could eventually return to his previous state. Before_ ** _he_** _came._

 _"Anyways," The sound of the son of Poseidon's voice broke Hestia out of her thoughts. "I didn't just come here to drop by and have a nice little conversation with you aunt, although that would be kind of nice. There is a reason for all of this." The goddess of the hearth nodded. She was expecting this. Percy had been gone for months, and he left no trace of where he was. There would be no reason for him to come all the way to the home of the gods if he wanted to stay as far away as possible from them, unless he needed help._

 _"What would that reason be then, nephew?" Hestia questioned._

 _Percy cleared his throat. "I need your permission to relinquish my title as a demigod," he said seriously, staring straight into the hearth goddess' eyes the entire time he spoke._

 _Hestia blinked, once, then twice. "WHAT? Perseus, are you out of your mind?" She shouted. Realizing she could come across as rude, the goddess quickly reigned in her emotions and used a more calm tone. "Why? I mean, I know that you no longer care much about the gods and their children, but by giving up being a demigod you're no longer connected to the Greek parthenon at all. You'll lose your connection and powers with the sea, no longer will be able to see through the Mist or communicate with anyone you've known for the past 6 years ever again," she said, still majorly in shock._

 _"I fully understand that, and I am willing to no longer live in this world. It would be better for everyone if I could do so. I would be able to experience all that the world has to offer, yet wouldn't need constantly be alert. I could live a normal life." The son of the sea god stared distantly into the empty space surrounding the two. "It would be better for camp and my friends as well. After all they don't seem to miss me._

 _You're the only one who understands Hestia. Not my father, nor my 'friends', and definitely not the rest of the gods." He spat with disgust. The mentioned goddess bowed her head in shame, it was true that the gods had a very large part in the son of the sea god's grief. And now, Olympus would pay the price of losing its most valuable and powerful asset ever._

 _"I do understand Perseus, which is why I will allow you to relinquish your title." The mentioned demigod looked up in surprise. He wasn't expecting Hestia to give in so easily. However, Percy knew when he looked into the goddess' eyes that she desperately wanted him not do this. He felt a pang in the heart. Hestia was one of the reasons it had taken so long for him to get rid of his title. She was the only one of the gods who protested against persecuting the demigod, and gave him a warning when he was about to be suddenly attacked. The eldest goddess was the only reason he was still alive, and yet, he was about to leave her forever._

 _Percy suddenly got hit with a wave of guilt. Even though he was betrayed, he was still camp's most powerful demigod. Some of the people in camp, although few, still did not believe Percy deserved what punishments he received. And if the truth ever got confirmed, then he would be leaving behind the people who he had risked his life fighting with for the rest of his life._

 _A sudden warmth on his chest startled the young man out of his thoughts. As he looked down, he saw Hestia, who had moved from the hearth to where he was standing, embracing him. And for those brief, fleeting moments, Percy finally felt at ease with the world._

 _After a minute had passed, Hestia stepped away from the embrace. Percy still felt the calmness washing over him, albeit at a lesser extent. The goddess summoned a pen and a piece of paper from thin air and quickly wrote down a couple words. She then handed the piece of paper to the demigod, who quickly saw it was in ancient greek. "Read this aloud, and you will finally be granted your wish." She locked onto Perseus' sea green eyes with her own warm brown ones. "Please make sure you are 100% sure you want to do this."_

 _Percy stood up and started to walk away from the throne room. "I am sure, and nothing will change that."_

The young man atop the waterfall shook his head, breaking his thoughts. He looked down at the paper in front of him, and all at once, emotions started flowing through him. Happiness, sadness, guilt, anger, fear, excitement. All were present at the moment. But Percy had already made his decision, and he wouldn't let emotions get to him.

 _Here we go_ the demigod thought. He cleared his throat and began to recite the words in ancient greek. _[I, Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god Poseidon, hereby relinquish my title as a demigod, and as a son of a god. By the power of the lady Hestia, I will no longer be associated with the Greek gods any longer. I swear by the Styx, and to Chaos, that this decision is final, and I understand that there is no going back.]_

The moment he said the last word, a loud clap of thunder shook Percy down to his bones. He looked up and saw the day was still as bright as ever, with no cloud in sight. Suddenly, he could feel a tug in his body. His bond with water was breaking. For a second, Percy hesitated, and uncertainty washed over him. _Was this the best idea?_ He thought, still briefly clinging to his Greek heritage. But then he remembered, what the gods and his camps members, his family, did to him, and he let go. Let go of all that his life had been for the past 6 years. And as suddenly as it came, the tug ceased. Percy Jackson was no longer a demigod.


	2. Chapter 2

The absence of the control over water that he had for all of his life and saved him countless times in years made Percy feel the most vulnerable he's ever been. Even when he was 12, freshly thrown into the chaos of the Greek world, facing against a legendary monster that had killed many in its past, at least he had his powers, friends, and weapon. Now, he was without any of them.

Now that he wasn't the son of Poseidon anymore, the water around him now flowed all the way to his knees, causing the now mortal to shudder from the sudden cold. It was an odd feeling, he almost never felt the actual water when he came in contact with it. The water was a part of him before, something that he could control at only his will. Percy already missed that connection dearly, but it was necessary.

If Percy had decided to die as a demigod, then the judges of the Underworld would immediately notice him. This would cause absolute chaos on Olympus, at best, and although he hated a majority of the gods and their spawn, there still was a couple of them that he still liked. There was no way he was going to throw them into that chaos, after all they were the ones kept him hidden, kept his secret, and kept him sane.

However, if Percy died as a mortal, the judges would only see what Percy's actions that were not connected to the Greeks. As a result, they wouldn't be able to tell that he was **the** Percy Jackson, allowing him a safe passage into the Underworld, and ultimately, peace. That was his plan.

He looked down at the huge drop just inches in front of him. It was an ironic way to die, a former son of Poseidon dying from impact on water, which is why he chose it. Might as well die with some humor, plus it would be instant, which was a plus.

The former demigod let out a breath. This was it. He'd finally achieve freedom. No more gods, no more quests, no more of the crazy life that he had lived in for years. No more betrayals, anguish, or sadness.

Percy was just about to lean forward when a bright flash to his right suddenly appeared, breaking his concentration and causing him to fall backwards. He scrambled to his feet reaching out with his hand to bind the intruder's feet using water. His brain finally caught up to his actions and rudely reminded him that he was no longer a demigod and that he was an absolute dumbass. _Oh for fuck's sake_ he swore in his head, and quickly turned to jump off the cliff. The last thing he wanted to do was to deal with whoever flashed over. However, midway through his jump, he hit something solid which caused him to suddenly bounce back with double the force. He hit the water hard, scraping his elbow. The water stung like hell, but he couldn't worry about minor injuries. What he needed right now was to die.

"Perseus Jackson, it's been a while, hasn't it?" The former demigod's head shot up. He recognized that voiced immediately. His heart started beating much, much faster. This was bad. Very, very bad. The goddess of the Hunt had finally managed to track him down, and there was no way she was going to let him go.

"Hello Lady Artemis," Percy winced as he stood up. "Fancy meeting you here. I suppose you're not here for the beautiful views."

"Unfortunately I have not Perseus. However I do think you know why I'm here."

Seconds passed, but they seemed like hours. Percy stood tense, ready to jump, run, and fight at a moment's notice. However, when he locked eyes with Artemis, her face of calm was suddenly replaced by shock and alarm.

"P-Perseus?" She managed to get out. Percy raised an eyebrow but continued to stare warily at the goddess. He didn't know what had caused her sudden reaction, but that didn't nearly matter as much as his escape.

"W-why are your eyes brown?" The former demigod momentarily broke his concentrated stance and gave a quizzical look at the goddess of the hunt. His eyes? Why would they be brown and not green? Unless…

A sudden bolt of realization struck Percy. When he denounced his title as a demigod, it must've gotten rid of his genetic traits that Poseidon had given him, meaning he received his mother's eyes, and not his fathers. And by the looks of things, Artemis had figured that out too, as she set her gaze on the young man's elbow, still scraped and bleeding although water was all around both of them.

Her piercing, silver eyes laid back on Percy's own, causing him to internally flinch. _She definitely knows, and that means I am so, so screwed._ He thought. If Artemis reported that Percy was no longer a demigod to the rest of Olympus, he, as well as Hestia, would be severely punished, and he could not let that happen to the goddess that helped him so much.

"Umm… they're contacts, because you know my vision isn't exactly the best and having good eyesight, is, uh, very good?" He said weakly.

"Drop it Perseus," Artemis growled. The young man gulped and took a step back. The goddess looked scary as all hell, and he was in no mood to mess with a pissed off Olympian. What Percy needed was a distraction, something that would startle Artemis so much that she would drop the fields surround the two them, allowing for the former demigod to fall to his death and avoid being taken in for questioning. Without solid proof, Hestia would likely get away scot free, which was a very good plus.

Percy stabilized himself, gazing confidently into Artemis' eyes. Confidence would give himself a good ego boost, which he definitely needed right now. Like, really needed.

"Before you take me in, please tell me how exactly did you find me? I'm pretty sure I hid myself so well that you wouldn't be in a range of 100 miles from wherever I was." He asked politely to the goddess. He didn't really care about what her answer was, it would just give him time to think about what he would actually do to get away.

Artemis blinked. She wasn't really expecting conversation, more of him falling to his knees and begging for her not to bring him to Olympus. Then again, she wasn't expecting the great Percy Jackson to renounce his title as a demigod. She wondered how the other gods would react to that. The goddess of the hunt snorted. The next meeting would be one to remember for the ages. Well, she might as well as entertain the boy. She smirked. There was no way he would get through her impenetrable fields. If he tried, which he might because he is a foolish, impulsive boy after all, he would be in a world of pain.

"Well, I have to admit, you were the hardest target the hunters have ever had to find. Your hiding skills were truly exceptional. However, using basic triangulation using your previous positions and the position of the sun, we could pinpoint your location that you cycled through…"

Percy stared at the goddess as she spoke, nodding along, but really not listening to a word she said. Instead, his brain was literally running a million miles an hour, as he cycled in and out of ideas that would allow him to escape.

 _Combat? Fuck no. I'm no longer a demigod and she's an Olympian. I'd be beat before my first hit landed. Breaking the fields? Doubtful, they seem way too strong to simply shatter. Distracting her? That might actually work, startle her so much her concentration over the fields are momentary broken. Damn Percy, you sexy smart beast. Anyways, what would shock Artemis that much?_ The former son of Poseidon racked his brain for any ideas as the goddess in front of him droned on and on about coordinates and numbers and lots of fancy stuff that he gave no shits about. After a couple seconds had past, one idea suddenly popped into his head. _Wait…this might actually work._ He thought. _God fucking bless anime._ This 'ultimate move' didn't come without a major drawback however. If he didn't pull this off, being brought to the gods would be the least of his worries.

Percy started to stroll over to where Artemis was standing, still ranting about how she used her genius tracking skills to locate him. When he got within 5 feet of the goddess, she realized he was approaching her and stopped talking.

"Perseus? What are you doing? Stop—."

That was all she got out before the young man in front of her crashed his lips into hers.

Percy gave himself exactly 2.76 seconds to kiss the goddess in front of him before he turned around and flung himself off the cliff. But the moment he made contact with her lips, he didn't want to stop. They were so thin, yet full of energy and vibrance. Not to mention he was kissing the virgin goddess. How many guys could get the chance to say that? He couldn't rejoice for long though, as the moment the goddess of the hunt got back to her senses, if he wasn't dead, he would be facing things worse than death.

Exactly 2.76 second later, Percy broke the kiss, turned around, shut his eyes closed and leaped into the canyon below. He prayed to literally every single person he could that the force field was let down due to his ploy. A second past. Then 2. He opened his eyes and saw the water rapidly approaching beneath him. He let out a whoop. He had pulled it off! Now not only was he dead, he died kissing a goddess who was a virgin. Not the worst way to die at all. He looked up and saw Artemis, now only a little speck, far above him, unable to do anything. Just for the fun of it, he gave her a cheeky half smile before closing his eyes once again and relaxing his tense body. Finally, he would be free.

He didn't know fate had other things in store for him.

 **If you can name the anime where I got the inspiration for that scene I will be so happy.**


End file.
